Tragedy nor Changes, Love Never Dies
by GremlinboyFH
Summary: Just imagine the thought of being stuck in a natural disaster. Then imagine being transformed into something that you were familiar with. How would you react? In this story, we have two lovers, Noah and Anna, who go through these events.


Just imagine the thought of being stuck in a natural disaster. Then imagine being transformed into something that you were familiar with. How would you react? In this story, we have two lovers, Noah and Anna, who go through these events.

Loud resounding rumbles filled the atmosphere, with clouds blanketing the sky. Wind chimes clanged as the wind blew through the town, bringing sheets of rain down with it, sometimes falling horizontally. Occasional hail fell, clanking against cars and pounding against houses.

"Yep, this storm isn't ending anytime soon," Noah said gloomily as he glanced out the window to look at the raging storm. He turned to his girlfriend Anna. He continued, "Darn, I really wanted to go out to a movie or the park with you today."

Noah was a 13-year-old with the average stature of one. Weighing in at just 100lbs and a height reaching 5'6", he was anything a girl could ask for. He did have Asperger's Syndrome so he did have some social flaws, but he was smart nonetheless.

Anna was Noah's girlfriend. She was shorter than Noah, at about 5'2". She loved being with Noah, and this was the first time they saw each other in a while. They both shared the Christian religion and they both shared a love for gaming, and that made them two peas in a pod. They had both given each other nicknames: Noahbear and Little One. How lovely of a couple were they!

"I did as well," Anna spoke. "Forecasts are dumb and inaccurate. She was right. The forecast for today was 70°F and sunny. That felt like the perfect day, but nope. It was in the 50's and it was pouring rain. Noah sat down next to his girlfriend.

"At least we're together, right?" Noah said.

"Yes, that's the good thing," she responded with a hug following, lighting up smiles on both of them. Just after, the TV that showcased the weather channel turned its attention to something else. The two turned towards it and watched.

"A tornado warning has been issued for the city of North Olmsted. The funnel cloud that has been spotted by storm chasers is said to be descending. You can see it here now, the tornado has touched the ground and a debris cloud has been spotted. They're saying the tornado is moving at 55 miles per hour and the wind speeds are racking at 175 miles per hour."

As the weatherman kept blabbering about, the teens' expressions darkened. They looked at each other in fear as they heard lightning get gradually closer. They heard the wind raging at the house. They had heard it earlier, but this time, it was really slamming at the house. Noah ran to the window and saw the tornado coming straight towards their house. He could only think about how his life would end in an instant.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled so the other family members could hear it. They all ran down to the basement and braced for impact. All of them had adrenaline rushing through them as they approached possible devastation…

Something felt odd about this situation. There was no cluttering, no destruction, and no crashing; it felt odd for this time. They went upstairs to find that nothing happened to their house.

"What happened?" Noah questioned. "Did it lift?" The whole family plus Anna went to the back window to see if it lifted. Strangely enough, it lifted and spared the house. What would the chances be? Sirens still blared, signifying that the raging twister was still on the ground.

Noah turned to Anna and asked, "Should we find people who are injured and keep 911 on hand?"

Anna replied, "It's a good idea." She turned to Noah's parents. "Can we go out and look for injured people?"

They both talked for a minute and the decided that they could both go. They both grabbed their outdoor gear and their phones and set off. They could faintly hear Noah's mother yell, "Be safe!" They both called each other and added 911 to the conference. They were able to report people with broken bones, someone with a spinal injury, and sadly, some people that deceased in the wreckage of North Olmsted.

By the time they had to go, it was still pouring rain. They started walking home, but stopped when Noah got hit by lightning.

"Oh my goodness, Noah, are you okay?!" Anna asked in fear before she got struck as well!

"That didn't hurt… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just tingled a bit. Why would tha- OH MY GOSH."

Noah had a puzzled look on his face. "What?" Anna pointed at his hands and instantly knew what she was talking about.

Fur. There was fine black fur on his hands, growing up his arms. He suddenly looked alarmed. He looked at Anna and said, "Same with you!" She looked down and she saw fine lavender fur on her arm.

"I'm scared," Anna mumbled. The fur soon blanketed their torsos and down their legs. The amount of fur shredded their clothes. They looked at each other and their faces turned beet red, even though their fur covered everything sensitive. Their legs made a loud crack as they changed forms from a human stature to digitigrade, making them fall over. Their three outer toes on each foot fused and paw pads formed on the balls of their feet. Their shoes were obviously destroyed. Then came the painful part…

Their ears regrew at the top of their heads as the fur spread across their face. They both groaned as their face pushed out to form a muzzle. Their noses became more feline and their eyes changed color. Their vision sharpened in response to that. Anna had a red orb appear on her forehead and Noah grew rings on his upper arms, thighs, and his forehead. To top it all off, each of them grew a 1-foot-long tail, Anna's being forked at the end. The end result: Anna being an anthropomorphic Espeon and Noah being an anthropomorphic Umbreon. They finally managed to stand up after the transformations ended and once they regained composure, they looked at each other.

"A-are you okay?' Noah asked, with quivering in his voic.

"I… I think so," Anna replied. "But how did this happen?" They both thought for a minute, and then they both figured out the reason.

"The lightning!" they said in unison. They stood in silence before they couldn't take the fact that they were stuck like this for the rest of their lives. They ran towards each other and were pulled into a hug, keeping them secure with a tight grasp. They even started crying.

"I will never let you leave me as long as we're like this," Noah said with tears in his eyes.

After a while of staying there, they broke away and set off back home. It was almost sunset when Anna stopped herself and Noah.

"Noah, I love you and I never want to go astray from you. I want to show you got much I appreciate being your girlfriend." And suddenly, the unimaginable happened.

She kissed him. Noah was caught off guard by the sudden kiss, but he accepted it. As the final peak of the sun set, they leant in more, showing their desire for each other. It would have been a strange sight to see two anthropomorphic felines standing in a street, but no one was around. After a while, they broke off.

"I don't know what to say, Anna," Noah said, stunned. "That was the best moment… of my life." He pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "I love you more than anything, my Little One."

"I love you too, my Noahbear."

Afterwards, they set off towards the house, where Noah's parents sat waiting. They were surprised to be greeted by them in their forms, but they learned to accept the fact that they would be like that for the rest of their lives. Soon came the time to take Anna home. When they reached the site of her home, she broke down noticing that the only things that were still standing were her room, the bathroom next to it, and the kitchen. She soon learned that her parents died in the tornado, which deeply saddened her. Noah's parents allowed her to stay with his family, and even though she was adopted, the two were allowed to let their relationship stand.

Nothing, not even tragedy or a life changing experience, can separate love.

Love is the most powerful element on earth, and we shall let it stay that way.

The End.


End file.
